


Je Suis Enchanté

by gritsinmisery



Category: Life on Mars
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-06
Updated: 2009-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is surprised by Gene's taste in music (among other things.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je Suis Enchanté

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/profile)[**lifein1973**](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/) "Things you don't know about Gene Hunt" Friday Drabble Challenge. Originally posted there; linked at my main blog.
> 
> [Original w/ comments here.](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/1599337.html?thread=19769705#t19769705)

  
_Je Suis Enchanté_   


Recognizing the tune, Sam interrupted Gene’s humming. “Wouldn’t have figured you to be one for musicals.”

Gene turned and grinned. “Nonsense, Sammy. I’m as cultured as they come.”

“Around here maybe…” Sam straightened up and walked up to his boss. “And that one especially – what’s the attraction, the half-dressed girls?”

“Not exactly. Y’know, you’re a slight git… How d’ya feel about white tie and tails?” Gene stalked around his D.I., visually measuring him.

“…and white pancake and lipstick and false eyelashes? _Ich bin nicht euer Conférencier_, Gene. I don’t look a damned thing like Joel Grey.”

“You could, though.”


End file.
